At First Sight
by Rizhel.A
Summary: The moment Neji saw her, his heart vowed to take her away. That realisation however didn't mean happiness. One-shot.


**Title**: At First Sight  
**Series**: Naruto  
**Pairings/Characters**: NejiTen**  
Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/General**  
Word Count**: 899  
**Rated**: T  
**Summary**: The moment Neji saw her, his heart vowed to take her away. That realisation however didn't mean happiness. One-shot.

**_Disclaimer: Naruto and everything pertaining to it doesn't belong to me. The ideas for the fan fiction however are all my intellectual property._**

* * *

:::

The moment Neji saw her, his heart vowed to take her away.

That realisation however didn't mean happiness.

.

.

_She was dressed simply in a burgundy kimono decorated with cherry blossoms, with her flaxen hair tightly bound in buns; a style he rarely saw. He noted critically how she carried herself with much flair and grace despite looking less demure next to his cousin, Hinata, and not anymore extravagant than Sakura and Ino, who were the real gems of the feast._

_The woman who caught his eye was mingling, conversing with his cousin and laughing heartily at what Neji assumed was a joke by none other than Naruto. He didn't know how long he had been standing at the same spot and quite frankly he didn't care but before he knew it, his eyes were locked quite fiercely with the enchanting woman, entranced by the brown orbs that stared at him with, he realised, a burning passion._

_His heart stopped beating._

_All noise ceased to reach his ears, no laughter, no calls, but just a tune. A soft silvery voice singing a song that he had never heard before yet a tune so familiar to his heart. He felt everyone around him start to disappear. Everyone was of no use to him, they weren't needed. It was only him and the woman. The singing got louder and before he could catch himself, somehow he had started to sing along._

**I love you.**

_._

_._

_._

Neji decided he wanted to see that woman again.

And to think that he didn't even want to be there to begin with. An evening of gathering for Naruto, the future Hokage, and Hinata upon their engagement to each other hardly captured Neji's desire to attend no matter how much he felt pleased with the current affairs. He had wanted to train that night, under the watch of the moonlight, feeling power grow and flow through his very veins as he honed his skills with every passing hour. Instead he was reduced into some kind of Hyuuga ornament for every woman to fawn at and attempt to seduce. Neji's face had taken on a permanent scowl and insulted every person who attempted to converse with him, only to have his plans backfire. They all thought they saw God.

'But then', Neji thought, as an inkling of a smile inched at the corners of his lips.

**I found you, at last**_._

.

After that evening all that Neji did was think. He thought of her, how she ran away with his heart with just that quick, quick, sly glance. He hated to admit it even to himself but he knew that he could no longer eat, sleep, train and work without the thought of her face, so beautiful, crossing his mind and staying there.

But as he lay on his bed, Neji clutched at his chest. Something was resurfacing in him, a feeling he had not felt since the death of his own father.

He started to cry.

.

.

.

_The moment that they shared for what seemed like an eternity was over much too soon. She had torn her gaze away from him and broken the only thing that linked their souls together, the fire quickly spluttering, dying. Reality started to pull him back because he could no longer hear the song they had sung; the mindless idle chatter started to erupt, the familiar giggling and fawning reaching him with such intensity._

_._

_._

_._

He remembered speaking to her that night, because it was the most important moment of his life. But she ran away from his life that quickly and he realised he didn't even have the chance to find out her name.

.

.

.

_"I love you" She said her voice wavering as if she was about to cry. When a heartbeat's silence passed between them, the woman started to depart and all that Neji could do was to instinctively dart for her hand to stop her from leaving and to calm his heart._

_"Don't leave." He found himself begging. It was out of his character to do so, but what hurt could another uncharacteristic action do when he hasn't been himself ever since locking gaze with the woman? She looked up at him and a pained smile crawled into her face._

_Neji knew that there was only so much that he could when Fate decided to lead the game._

_._

_._

_._

He knew. She knew. She loved him and he loved her. And now _that_ fact, _that_ truth that had once enlightened him had hurt him, so much that he felt as if he was drowning. He couldn't breathe and he was numb to everything but pain. He wanted it to go. He wanted it all to disappear. Even the heavens had felt his despair and joined him in his chorus of sobs as the tears kept falling.

And to think that it was only because of a woman he saw once.

.

.

.

_The moment he let himself fall was the moment he sank._

_He felt his hands go cold, as if Death had stood next to him and decided that it was his time to leave. All was lost. Silently he watched his hopes, his love, his heart disappear._

_On her left hand, she wore a ring._

_._

_._

_Uchiha, it carved._

* * *

A/N: After another long ass hiatus (I can't believe I had the nerve to give myself a 'hiatus' after posting two craptastic one-shots either...) I've decided to go through my currently posted fan fics and edit them seeing that well, they _need_ editing.

Comments?

_-Jalician_


End file.
